


The Pendragon's Consort

by Kateri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Merlin, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Smut, consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Arthur revels in his many sons, given to him by his consort Merlin. He loves it when Merlin is heavy with another child and can't wait to have him heavy with child again even though he just gave birth to twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pendragon's Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Me, Merlin prompt "Arthur wants a large family and Merlin loves being pregnant"

Arthur hid in the shadows of the doorway of the Royal Nursery and watched his Consort breastfeed their infant twins. As with all their previous children the sight of the Dragonlord carefully holding a tiny young life to his chest and providing nourishment to their offspring caused his manhood to harden and his loins to tighten with desire to plant his seed once more in the warlock's belly. 

"Soon," Arthur silently soothed to the lustful beast that lurked within him. 

The magic that allowed Merlin to sustain their children only lasted roughly a month, the time it took for his magic to reset his body from the magical pregnancy and render it fertile again. While his Dragonlord heritage did allow him to conceive and carry a babe in his male body the magic involved was geared toward bearing only one child. Whatever magic had been wrought in times past to enable Dragonlords to carry their Heir if need be had been intended to work only once. Merlin, the clever warlock that he was, discovered a way to trick the magic and his body into thinking that he had not yet born a future Dragonlord. This resulted in Merlin losing the ability to nurse their children as the magic sought to bring Merlin’s body back to his pre pregnancy state, but it meant that Arthur could begin trying to breed Merlin again just over a month after bringing another Pendragon and future Dragonlord into the world.

Pulled out of his lustful thoughts by the noise of his mate putting their youngest children down to bed Arthur turned and made his way back to his chambers so as to take care of his arousal before Merlin joined him to sleep. It would not do for his husband to see his Lord Husband in such a state until he could lie with him again as a proper consort. 

Three nights later Arthur entered his chambers planning on having a leisurely bath and taking himself in hand while Merlin fed the infant princes and lay them down in their cradles to sleep before checking on each of his other sons. It had been a satisfying day for the king. He had been able to personally over see the training of their older sons today. The eldest, at thirteen, was turning into a fine squire. Seeing how quickly his sons were growing though when it seemed only yesterday that they were no more than a large rounded belly on his consort filled him with desire to see Merlin heavy with child again as soon as possible. The low arousal the thought of his consort heavy with child brought to him was one he was quite familiar with and filled him during those months between the birth of their last son and conception of their next. 

Ever since he had seen his seed grow in Merlin that first time fourteen years ago Arthur had an insatiable desire to see the warlock heavy with his children, as many as possible. Thus Arthur's vision of a large family was more than fulfilled with fifteen sons in just over fourteen years of marriage. It was never enough though, as soon as one babe was born both men began counting down how long until they could resume relations and Merlin could quicken with child again. Judging by the sight that greeted the king in his chambers however it looked like the royal couple could begin on creating another prince for Camelot that evening.

"Arthur," Merlin called to Arthur using one hand to beckon his lover and king over to his pile of pelts and furs before the fire while the other circled his glistening nipple before trailing down his stomach to eventually wind its way to his erect cock and giving it a tug. Seeing his husband follow the movement of his hand Merlin spread his thighs and cupped his balls exposing the wetness between his legs and showing that he was ready for his lord to plant his rod deep within him in a place where none but the king had ever been. 

Arthur made his way over to Merlin, taking in his naked body in all its glory. From his slightly swollen, but now dry of milk, nipples to his stomach, much softer and fuller than it had been in his youth. While Arthur was even more muscled and fit than he had been as a young man of twenty when he and Merlin had first met fourteen pregnancies had left Merlin with a softer face and a stomach that never fully lost a slight roundness left by repeated pregnancies. All of this made Merlin even more attractive and desirable to Arthur. Here was a powerful man who subverted the very laws of magic and his own nature to bear son after son for his king.

"I'm so empty Arthur," Merlin spoke softly while playing with his hole. 

 

Kneeling down Arthur gripped Merlin's knees, forcing his thighs to spread even farther. He bent over and nuzzled his mate's cock before taking one of his sacks into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, and basking in the gasp from above him.

"Please Arthur! Fill me up!" Gasped Merlin, clutching Arthur's golden hair and pulling him up to plant kisses to his face. "Take me, fill me with your seed, use me so much that I am unable to walk."

"Oh my little hawk, you beg so prettily, how can I deny you anything?" Arthur asked before taking the other man's mouth in a bruising kiss that left him breathless. Pulling back Arthur pulled his tunic over his head and made short work of his boots and trousers.

Once suitable naked Arthur surged forward to engage in another kiss while one hand sought out that part of his husband that he would soon conquer and use, until his seed dripped from its abused entrance. Finding the warm cavern ready for his throbbing and swollen manhood he quickly positioned himself and bent his still flexible husband's left leg over his shoulder. With one swift movement he plunged his entire length into his husband's depths causing Merlin to gasp and clutch at his shoulders.

Using all of his weight Arthur bore down on the slighter body beneath him, ensuring that the quivering body beneath him had no choice but to accept the human sword that had now pierced him. Once he felt the clutching heat around his cock relax Arthur began a series of short, rapid thrusts that in short order had his husband coming. Merlin's seed spurted out from his trapped cock, creating a warm sensation between the bellies of the rutting men.

Arthur did not let up on his thrusts, instead continuing the short jabs though the tremors of Merlin's first orgasm since his delivery. Soon his trapped husband began demanding more, encouraging Arthur to claim him, to plant his seed deep within him and give him another child. He begged to not be left empty much longer, to once again to be full of a Pendragon. 

"God Arthur! Harder!" Merlin cried wrapping his free leg around Arthur's waist. "Take me like a king, conquer me!" 

Emboldened Arthur pulled out, but before Merlin could do more than whine in protest Arthur flipped his consort onto his stomach and grasped his hips, pulling them up toward his groin so that the now kneeling king could thrust powerfully into his fertile mate, determined to once again lay claim to this territory that had only ever been known to him. To place another babe in the willing vessel that was his husband.

Keening Merlin pushed back to meet the powerful thrusts that shook his body, bracing his upper body against the floor, unable to withstand the might thrusts that pushed his head and shoulders into the furs beneath him. Completely controlled by Arthur each strong forward thrust of the king’s hips reaching deep within him before the flesh wrapped steel of his king's member withdrew to its tip before plunging once more into the depths of his body.

This is what Merlin loved best about their first joining after his pregnancies. His passionate and virile lover was wild, virtually uncaring of Merlin's pleasure and instead seeking his first release in a warm body for over a month. Merlin was still always amazed that the man that had juggle multiple lovers in his youth and on cold winter nights had never been without a willing body to warm his bed or tent was content to hold himself in check and never take a mistress or lover when his consort was indisposed. He, the bastard peasant was the only one to receive his lord's favor these past fourteen years.

As Merlin began clawing at the furs and cushions he lay up Arthur smirked and gripped the hips in his hands more firmly with a strength that would leave dark bruising for days. He began to thrust even harder, delighting in how his publicly calm consort was coming apart beneath him without even touching the now hard cock dangling beneath the seized hips, ignored by both men in favor of the harsh glide of Arthur’s cock in and out of Merlin’s desperate to be filled body. 

Arthur considered himself a kind and giving loving, one who made sure his partners found their pleasure as well. His first coupling with Merlin after a birth though was secretly his most pleasurable and fulfilling sexual moments. His normally enthusiastic lover become desperate for a cock to take him, to fill him up over and over again with seed, to drown his insides so thoroughly that he once again carried his lord husband’s child as soon as possible. His own pleasure was practically meaningless to him, as long as Arthur took and spilled within him and gave him a babe. Arthur could rut into his nubile mate as much as he wanted, uncaring of anything but chasing his own pleasure and spilling his seed and then parading his Merlin around as his belly once again swelled. 

He would stand before his people as they lit the Beltane Fires and announce his Consort’s state as he had done every Beltane of his reign since taking the last Dragonlord and the Druid’s prophesied great one as his sole spouse over all the daughters of nobles and powerful sorcerers that were offered, trying to curry favor with the dangerous man who would become the High King. He spurned them all, and elevated the one that many believed to be worthless or a tool of dragons and prophesies and proved him to instead to be devoted instead to his king. And just as his seed took root again and again in the fertile belly of his new Consort, Arthur Pendragon High King spread his power and might across the land proving himself to be greater than any other man.

Beneath Arthur Merlin began to thrash and shake as Arthur’s harsh thrusts wrung his release from him, the sudden rush of pleasure catching him off guard. Arthur ignored the delicious tightening of the warm channel gripping at him, trying to entice him into spilling before he was ready. Suddenly beneath him Merlin went limp, his plundered center only remaining aloft due to Arthur’s crushing grip on his hips. Sensing that the time was almost right Arthur shifted his long harsh thrusts into short jabs, stabbing into Merlin causing him to moan his complete surrender to the man laying claim on him. Feeling that Merlin had reached the point of total surrender, where nothing but being a vessel for his lord mattered Arthur gave a final thrust, sheathing himself totally within Merlin and riding him down so that his larger body covered the rock his dynasty was built upon, much as Merlin had once plunged Excalibur into the stone. The might of the king, stabbing into nature, conquering it and laying claim to every inch of the land as magic swirled. 

Arthur lay upon his warlock consort, the physical manifestation of the magic and nature of the land, and spent himself deeply as he emptied his seed upon fertile ground. He would spark a babe, as sure as the coming spring would spark new life within his lands. When at last he stopped spending Arthur continued to lay upon his mate, petting at the sweat soaked hair and enjoying the feel of his manhood being buried in his consort. He continued to lay there, forcing the man beneath him to take shallow breaths and feel as if he was slowly being pressed into the earth from the weight bearing down upon him.

After some time passed Arthur shifted his hips, feeling himself harden once again and eager to spill again and again until Merlin was so full of his seed that he would not be able to contain it all and it would run down his legs. He would leave the other man so full that as he went about his duties the next day the royal gift he had filled him with would continue to trickle out and remind Merlin that soon another Pendragon would be growing within him. Merlin would sit beside him on his thrown during court as his clothing soaked up the leaking fluids and know that he would be filled again and again until he began to ripen like the grain fields of Camelot, a symbol of prosperity and Arthur’s might.

Grasping Merlin’s right knee Arthur bent his leg and brought it up alongside Merlin’s body giving him room to begin a slow, leisurely glide that felt like an afternoon ride after the wild rutting of earlier. Much sooner than before Arthur found himself bathing the insides of his mate with his essence and settled atop the warm quivering body, unconcerned with whether or not his crushed mate had even gained an erection. Throughout the night Arthur would take his willing consort before the roaring fire upon the skins of beasts that he had slain, slaking his lust uncaring of anything but spilling into the body beneath him as many times as possible. Driven by primal and ferocious desire to once again breed the wild hawk that he alone had tamed and could touch. 

There would be time later for Arthur to spread his consort out upon his bed and worship his body, to lavish attention upon his growing belly and wring pleasure after pleasure from the pale body. This night though, and the nights to follow were not about Merlin’s pleasure. Instead he was a receptacle, a living vessel for Arthur, one desperate to be taken and filled beyond what he could hold, to once again have a child of his lover growing beneath his heart. 

As the night passed and the fire turned to softly glowing embers Arthur claimed his territory again and again, plunging into the man trapped beneath him never once removing his manhood from the tight embrace of the body beneath him. Time after time he braced himself and used the pliant body to bring himself to completion, spilling more and more seed into the impossible womb, drenching it in his quest to grow another son in its fertile grounds. The groans and whimpers of the man he remained buried in until sunrise did nothing but inflame his lusts and awaken the dominate warrior king that whom none could stand before upon the battlefield through the near sleepless night. 

When Arthur spent himself for the last time as the sun rose over his kingdom and lit his chambers with a soft light, he finally withdrew from the abused and swollen hole. A small stream of fluids leaking from its gaping maw, missing the steel rod of flesh that had remained buried in it throughout the long snowy night. The only response from his mate was a small whimper as his body recognized the loss, his mind though was fast asleep having passed out from exhaustion before this last time. Arthur covered the still body with the pelt of a bear he had slain just this past fall and presented to his consort. That night he had taken a heavily pregnant Merlin upon it as the warlock had called him his mighty bear. 

Standing naked before his windows as the sun rose Arthur took in his snow covered city. Soon the snows would melt and the earth would birth new life with the coming of spring. The gods willing Merlin would soon also be growing with new life, perhaps even now Arthur’s seed grew within the belly of his consort. If not there was plenty of nights left before Beltane for Arthur to plant one there


End file.
